Hermione's Love Story
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: Mwaha, yes I know that this seems cliched but you should still check it out, I think it's worth the read. One-shot song fic. Hermione/Draco to Taylor Swift's "Love Story". I tried not to make it too cliched, up to you to let me know if I succeeded. XD


A/N: Wahoo! Well, this is something new, for one thing it's my first song fic as well as my first one-shot, I'm not exactly a big fan of either, but that might mean that it's harder to find examples that are well written, at least to me. And yes, I know, this is a horribly overdone song, even with this same pair but the story was starting to eat my brain so I went ahead and wrote it anyway, forgive me. XD. Hopefully it will be a worthy read and exemplifies how completely this song fits this pair.

P.S. And for those who don't know the song used is **Love Story **by the lovely Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Hermione's Love Story**

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

Hermione Granger smiled as she spotted the scarlet train sitting in the station for the first time. Even though she was only eleven years old she seemed to be years ahead of the other children that were running rampant around the station as she stood still next to her parents and silently took everything in. Taking a moment to compose herself, Hermione smiled reassuringly up at her parents.

"Well I'm off then, I promise that I'll write everyday and I swear not to eat too many sweets."

Warmed by her parents loving farewell she grabbed the handle to her trunk and headed towards the train. Hermione was startled as something suddenly appeared in her foot's path and froze before realizing that it was just a toad, odd, but then considering her current situation perhaps not so much. As she moved to step around the toad she collided with another body and unfortunately enough lost her balance, causing her to fall on her rump. Recovering from the jar, she jumped slightly when a fine boned pale hand appeared directly in her line of vision. Smiling in appreciation Hermione took the hand and looked up at the equally pale face of the body that it belonged to.

"Please forgive me Miss; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Even though the boy's voice sounded polite his tone wasn't exactly apologetic, Hermione was willing to bet that the apology was a habit, much as her own manners were a natural habit of hers. Even so, she was glad for the hand up and wondered who the strangely dressed pale boy was.

"Oh it's all right, it's mostly my fault really, and I shouldn't have just stepped out like that without taking a look around. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

The boy didn't take her outstretched hand immediately but instead seemed to pause a moment as if mulling over her name. Seeming to come to some conclusion he gave a gaelic shrug before taking her hand in his own smooth one once again.

"Draco Malfoy"

_**I close my eyes**_

Eighteen year old Hermione Granger stared out of the window of her dorm room, silently watching as the rain poured down from the dark sky above, pattering comfortingly against the window pane. One slender hand held her chin propped up near the window while her other stroked over Crookshanks thick orange fur. Lifting her hand to quickly brush away a betraying tear she sighed deeply as a bright bolt of lightning rent the air outside.

"Oh Crooks, how in the world did I end up like this?"

Feeling the smooth vibration as thunder rumbled, forever chasing its bright mate, Hermione closed her eyes and let the memories play.

_**And the flashback starts**_

It was during her fourth year and on the night of the Yule ball that this entire mess all started. Perhaps if Ron hadn't been so bloody oblivious, or if she hadn't let it get to her, or even if Harry had been a little less wrapped up in Cho Chang and actually really listened to her, it may never have happened. As it was though Ron had acted like a royal arse and Harry hadn't really listened, his mind seeming to be constantly on Cho, beautiful, graceful, Cho. Hermione was sure that no one confused Cho as being one of the guys; well she would show them all that Hermione Granger could be just as good as the next girl, or die trying. She knew that she wasn't hopeless, after all Krum had asked /her/ to the ball, not some girl like Cho or that skank Lavender, so really it was all a matter of bringing out what Victor saw so that everyone else could see it to, boy would that show Ron. So she spent a good bit of her allowance on her dress not to mention the /several/ bottles of hair potion she would need. A quick shower and several painful hours of primping later she was finally ready. A she came down the stairs and took in everyone's shocked reaction she knew that not only had she succeeded but the look on a certain redhead's face made all the stress completely worth it. For once in her life all eyes had been on her.

_**I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air**_

She had been having a wonderful time, Victor was being a perfect gentlemen and she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. Even so it hadn't really come as a surprise when Ron had ruined it all with his callous and hurtful words, why did he even care what she did, or who she did it with. He didn't even see her as a girl for Merlin's sake. Her mood now down she had made a half-hearted excuse to Victor and sought sanctuary on one of the breezy balconies that had magically appeared for the ball. Angrily she clenched the railing, biting her lips as she tried to keep in the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

_**See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd**_

After a few moments she had managed to compose herself again, thankful that none of the tears had broken through. Turning around, Hermione leaned back against the railing and gazed back into the joyfully lit ballroom, not quite ready to return to Victor's questioning look and Ron's heated glares. She sighed wistfully as she watched the dancing couples spin around the dance floor, a half formed smile on her face as she fantasized about dancing in the arms of the person that she really fancied, catching sight of him as he danced by in the arms of the pug faced slut, Pansy. Tilting her head back Hermione found herself wondering why she even fancied the ferre in the first place, after all he was insulting, racist, small minded, and at times it seemed that he was truly on the side of evil. However every now and then Hermione would swear that his arctic colored eyes would warm just the smallest bit when they rested on her. She also couldn't help but notice that while she was with Harry and Ron she was often caught in his insults but that whenever it was just the two of them he would mostly just ignore her presence. Even so, she still had trouble understanding her feelings and had owled her mother for advice, to which she was told that a person couldn't choose who they loved.

"But why him of all people?"

Blushing slightly as she realized that she had spoken aloud, Hermione glanced around but found the balcony empty but for herself. Reassured she turned back to her thoughts, she couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with when they had first met, before his eyes and words had been filled with hate. Shaking her head, she decided that these thoughts would do her no good, and went to straighten up before freezing as she saw Malfoy walking towards her balcony, obviously trying to escape and overly affectionate Pansy. Quickly she turned her back to the room, least he catch her watching, hoping that he would simply pause here before moving on to some other location further away from her. No such luck, in fact he came and leaned against the railing not two feet from her. Glancing up at him she was shocked to see him looking back at her without any contempt, she didn't know what it was, perhaps he saw something in her wide brown eyes that he hadn't before but what followed was not to be expected.

_**You say hello**_

"Weasel's a fool Granger, anyone with eyes in his head and half a brain to go with them can tell that you're a girl."

To say that she was shocked would be an understatement, however she wasn't silent.

"What…."

"For once Granger could you keep your mouth shut and let a bloke get a word in edgewise? And close your mouth, gaping like a caught fish is hardly an attractive look for you."

Hermione promptly shut her open mouth and settled for watching Malfoy suspiciously, though she was sure that the sudden thundering of her traitorous heart could easily be heard. His eyes left hers as he sighed and looked up at the stars much as she had earlier.

"No doubt you're wondering what all this is about, I would tell you but I honestly don't know myself."

Malfoy paused and a small smirk appeared on his lips, though for some reason Hermione suspected that it was more at himself then a sign of any malcontent.

"After all, it's hardly Slytherin of me to speak so openly, I honestly only came out here to escape Pansy, I didn't even see you until I was already out of the door or else I would have surely chosen some other means of escape. I don't know why I'm telling you these things except that for once in my life it feels right."

Next thing she knew he had moved behind her and his warm hand was closing around her shoulder. Before she had time to react he had spun her around and leaned forward to chastely trace his lips across her own before straightening, smirking down at her and striding back towards the ballroom. Shocked into silence Hermione had reached a hand up to trace over her still tingling lips when he'd stopped and spoken without looking over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

"You know Granger, I've always seen you like this; you didn't need a fancy dress or a hair potion. It was always there in your warm eyes, in your bright smile, and in your graceful movements. Weasel was just too stupid to see it."

_**Little did I know**_

Lighting once again streaked across the sky, reflecting in the tears that had started to fall freely from her eyes. Leaning her forehead against the glass Hermione remembered what had followed.

"We were both caught because of that kiss, trapped in a hopeless love that had no future."

Hermione, being Hermione, had refused to let Malfoy get away with his sudden unexpected words, especially his last statement, not to mention that kiss, her first. She had followed him and caught up with him in an empty corridor that would eventually lead to the dungeons. After confronting him she had learned that he shared her strange feelings and had also been fighting against them to no avail. Seeing her alone on the balcony and the wealth of emotion in her eyes when she had glanced at him had caused him to act as he had. Perhaps it had been a moment of temporary insanity but they had decided that they wanted to see where this would lead them, secretly of course. What followed had been the most magical time of her life, at least until it had gone wrong.

"What a fool I was."

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**_

She had been surprised the first time the pebbles had rained against her window late in the night and had gone to see what it was. She had been startled but happy to see her secret boyfriend floating outside on his broom, his trademark smirk clear on his face even in the faint moonlight. He had gestured for her to open the window and glancing around to make sure that no one else had woken up before silently opening the window.

"Come on Granger, come for a moonlit ride with me"

She had glared at him rather severely, doing her best impression of Snape.

"You know that I don't like to fly Draco."

He had only grinned at her before flying closer to the window and reaching out a hand to her.

"Come on Granger, don't you trust me, I won't let you fall, I promise."

She sighed, knowing that he would eventually win and his grin broadened as she had taken his hand and stepped out the window, wrapping her arms tightly around him as he took off into the sky.

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

The next morning at breakfast Hermione was eating with Harry and Ron while at the same time sneaking glances across the hall at Draco. Therefore she couldn't help but notice that when the mail came a rather formidable looking owl had dropped a letter in Draco's lap. He had opened it with a curious expression on his face before his already normally pale face had completely drained of blood; he had quickly glanced up at her before quickly leaving the hall. She made excused to her friends and followed him as quickly as she could; catching up with him on the staircase that lead to the entrance hall, empty now as everyone was at breakfast.

"Draco, what is it?"

He looked up at her forlornly before handing her the letter he had received during breakfast. Pulling the expensive looking parchment from the envelop, her own face paled significantly as she read the letter.

_Draco,_

_What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at you stupid boy, consorting with mudblood trash is below us as you well know. I don't know what exactly it is that you think will happen but if you don't stop this nonsense immediately then I will be forced to put an end to it myself. As it now stands I feel that you require some refreshing on why it is that we are above them and what it means to be a Malfoy, as well as what it means to soil our name. On that note I have spoken with the bumbling headmaster and he has agreed to let you come to the manor for the afternoon, if anyone asks you mother is ill and you are visiting her. I shall collect you in Hogsmead directly after breakfast, I assume you know where. Don't be late._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_**And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said:**_

Overcome with the sudden fear that she was about to lose him, Hermione did a very un-Hermione like action. She flung her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest, begging him nearly incoherently not to leave her. Despite his shock he recovered well and wrapped his own arms around her, trying to comfort her as best he could, whispering sweet words to her as he stroked her bushy hair. Finally after a while she calmed before looking up at him with watery eyes.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

A sudden, almost crazed look entered her eyes and she looked at him pleadingly, her voice rough with still unshed tears.

"Draco, let's just leave, let's go somewhere where it's just us, where we don't have to hide anymore. Please, all we have to do is run."

Smiling down at her he brushed his fingers over her cheek before replying. His words causing her tears to well up once again even though she understood and accepted the truth in them.

"You know that we can't do that Granger, in fact I don't even think that you really want to. Your place is here and you know it, you would eventually grow to hate me if I took you away before you could graduate with the highest marks that anyone has ever seen. Besides who will keep Weasel and Scarhead from dying if you leave."

She had only nodded wordlessly and hugged herself closer to his chest, neither caring that they were standing out in the open where anyone could see them. But no one saw them, nor did anyone else hear him as he spoke his parting words to her before kissing her tearstained lips and walking out the hall.

"I love you Granger, but this isn't a fairytale."

She had collapsed on the stairs, the tears running unchecked down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her own body in a futile attempt to hold in his warmth. This was how Ron and Harry found her as the left the hall ahead of everyone else. Only Harry heard her softly spoken words as she dried her tears but he didn't understand.

"Perhaps it's not a fairytale, but it is a love story."

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while**_

Years passed and Hermione and Draco's love for each other stayed strong despite the nearly overwhelming circumstances against them. Because of what had happened with Draco's father the two had become even more secretive and cautious then before. Aware that if they were caught again that it could quite realistically result in not only Draco's death but Hermione's as well, something that both hoped to avoid at all costs. Luck was with the couple though and one night while sneaking out to meet Draco she had stumbled across a hidden garden that wasn't even on the Marauder's Map. This magical glade became their place and the spent many long nights pressed in each other's arms as they gazed at the stars and tried to forget the terrible war brewing around them, at least for a little while.

_**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:**_

Unfortunately luck ran out one night, it was during the early hours of the morning when Hermione and Draco were sneaking back to their rooms. They had had a wonderful night and were so filled with their love for each other that they weren't as careful as they ought to have been. For two people had been searching for Hermione, frantic when they hadn't been able to find her name on the trusty map. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they finally found her. There was their Hermione, wrapped up in the arms of their school yard enemy and gazing up at him quite fondly. The fight that followed woke up half the castle and all four were given detention but really that was the least of Hermione and Draco's problems, their secret was out. Even as the two other boys dragged her away she turned to mouth silently in Draco's direction.

"I love you."

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

As the thunder rolled Hermione nearly wished that it would come through the window and put her out of her misery. She almost didn't want to remember what had happened next, it had been a truly dark time in her life. Harry and Ron hadn't spoken to her for nearly two months and she had been unable to even get within ten feet of Draco without either her or his friends interceding, nor could she sneak out to meet him as she was closely watched. She even wrote him a letter, again asking him to run away with her, away from all the hate and all their problems, but she never sent it, knowing that her responsibility still lay with her friends and that his response would remain the same as before. Sighing Hermione fingered the unopened letter that lay on the windowsill beside her cat, it had arrived only minutes before the rain had started.

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real, **_

Two months after /that episode/ as it had come to be called the War really began. All along her friends had been telling her that he was a Death Eater, like father like son they said, and that he didn't really love he,r and really what she felt for him was nothing but a sort of puppy love wasn't it? After all her and Ron were meant to be. She hadn't listened to them; it was all nonsense to her, especially the part about her and Ron. After all, all the proof she needed lay in Draco's eyes when they met across the hall, something no one could prevent even though some tried. And when the war started none of that really mattered, everyone's life became a matter of day to day survival. Hermione wouldn't see Draco for many days, and the first time she saw him again her heart had broke.

_**Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess**_

The war was long, long and bloody, with the dead being plentiful on both sides before the end. Two years of fighting, two years of hiding and careful planning finally paid off six months ago as the final battle began where everyone had known it would come to, Hogwarts. The battle had been hard, Hermione seeing more friends fall to the dreaded green light and even coming close to her last breath a few times. She and Ron had been on their way to help Harry as they saw the skeletal form of Voldemort approach him when they had been waylaid by two deatheaters.

"Well well, what have we hear, Potter's little mudblood and the blood traitor, how fortuitous that it was us that caught you. I will take great pleasure in killing you two, especially you  
Mudblood."

The voice was unmistakable to Hermione, even though she hadn't heard it in many years. It was the voice of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, but who was the second. Hermione's voice did not shake much to her relief as she greeted the elder blonde.

"Mr. Malfoy."

His laughter caused shivers to run down her spine and she knew that he saw them from the smirk on his lips as he pulled off his mask. Gesturing to his partner his smirk seemed to grow even more malicious.

"Well done Mudblood, but I'm sure that you're wondering who my friend is here. Well let him show you. In fact I think that I'll even let him have the pleasure of killing you."

With another gesture from Lucius the second deatheater removed his mask and Hermione's heart shattered. It was Draco's face, his mouth set in a grim line and his usually loving arctic eyes expressionless as they looked at her.

"Fitting is it not that he be the one to end your life, as your influence nearly ended his, but he came around in the end, didn't you son?"

Despite their predicament and Hermione's obvious distress she still saw the triumphant glance that Ron sent her way, his eyes clearly saying, "I told you so."

"Yes father, it is fitting indeed."

Suddenly Lucius cast a spell and Ron fell petrified at her feet. Hermione felt as if she had been petrified herself as she collapsed to her knees and stared up at Draco sorrowfully, unable to raise her wand in defense. Closing her eyes, unable to bear seeing his so empty, didn't prevent her from seeing the flash of green.

_**It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, **_

It took her a few moments to realize that she wasn't dead and her eyes snapped open and took in the sight before her unbelievingly; Lucius's dead body lay a few feet from her and Draco knelt in front of her, his eyes apologetic. A sob escaped her throat before she flung her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, kissing her forehead and whispering words of love before detaching himself from her and heading off into the battle, cursing surprised deatheaters. She almost rushed after him before remembering Ron and by the time she had unpetrified him Draco had vanished. Ignoring Ron's attempts to question her she again set off to help Harry. A few hours later the battle was won, the light victorious, but no one felt like celebrating. All were tired and worn and too many had died for any to feel joyful tonight, though no doubt there would be many celebrations in the coming days, many funerals as well. Though Hermione had searched high and low for Draco she couldn't find him anywhere, only taking comfort in the fact that he wasn't among the dead. She had been sitting silently in the deserted library when Harry found her. He had hugged her before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"He said to wait for him."

_**I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading**_

And here she was, hopelessly waiting on someone who it didn't seem was ever coming back. As much as she loved him and probably always would for the rest of her life she was honestly beginning to believe that he had in fact died. She was ready to move on with her life and as more time went on everyone began leaving her behind as they moved on with theirs. Today had been like all before, unlike the bright girl who had once been, the woman who lived now seemed to only drift through life, a living ghost waiting on an impossible hope. So lost in her own world she had failed to notice how odd Ron and Harry had acted and she had been surprised when Harry had handed her a letter, Draco's recognizable script clear across the front. For a moment she had seemed to brighten, awakening from the mournful self-imposed sleep she had been in for the last few months before falling into it once again as she reasoned that though he had written, he hadn't come in person. Therefore this letter most logically contained a farewell note, likely stating that he had found that he didn't feel for her as he thought he had but didn't know how to break it to her, hence why she still hadn't opened it many hours later. Finally she dried her tears and with a look of pure determination opened the letter and read it. The only sound that followed was the wisp of the parchment as it slipped from her suddenly frozen fingers and fell to the floor before she jumped up and ran from the room.

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:**_

Heedless of the slackening rain Hermione ran to the secret garden where they had shared so many happy memories before things had gone wrong. She felt as if she were in a dream as she flung open the door and there he was, looking just as if the war had never happened.

"Draco?"

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**_

As she stopped a few feet from him the rain reflected golden sparkles and the air seemed to glow around them. Now completely convinced that she was dreaming Hermione just stared longingly at him before venting her heart.

"Draco why did you have to leave me, I'm so alone without you and no one else seems to understand. They all just keep trying to get me move on and forget you but I can't."

Her hands clenched into fists at her side she could feels her eyes watering but she refused to let the tears fall, she was done crying for him, her tone now taking on an angry tone.

"I've been waiting on you for six months, six months Draco, and you never came, didn't even send a letter and now this. I know that when I wake up I'll be completely broken but maybe then I can finally heal and let you go, but this just seems so real and I still hurt so much."

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

Draco said nothing, only smiled at her, his expression a mixture of love, sorrow, apology, and hope before he knelt to the ground, on one knee before her, pulling from his coat pocket. Her gasp echoed loudly in the air as he opened it to reveal a golden engagement ring.

_**And said:**_

As the words she had always dreamed of hearing fell from his lips she realized that she wasn't dreaming, that this wonderful dream was actually a reality.

_**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes**_

"I'm sorry that I was gone so long, but there were things that needed to be taken care of before I could come back to you"

The hopeful tone in his voice raised her spirits as the love shining in his eyes warmed her heart even as his words stole her very breath and made her weak at the knees.

"Marry me Granger and you'll never be alone again. I love you with all my heart and my soul has been yours since that day you bumped into me our first year. I don't know what will happen in the future but I know that I'll always love you."

Hermione fell to her own knees in front of him, breathlessly whispering her answer between kissing him.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."

She looked at him in sudden concern as something occurred to her, not that it would ultimately stop her from marrying him but it would certainly make things harder.

"But Harry and Ron…"

Draco had only grinned at her, wrapping her deeply in his arms and laying his head against her hair.

"I've already taken care of those two louts, they won't object, Potter is already picking out your wedding gown I'm sure. Now we've got some love to catch up on."

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**_

The day of her wedding was bright and by the time it was done not a eye remained dry in the place, and this time they were all tears of joy. As Hermione kissed her husband a vision of a pale eleven year old boy offered his hand to a bushy haired eleven year old girl and she smiled against his lips, finally content.


End file.
